The present invention relates to a power tool, in particular a right-angle grinder, having an elongated motor housing in which an electric motor is received, having a gear drive housing at a first end of the motor housing to receive a gear drive for driving a working spindle, and having a handle element which is fastened rotatably at a second end of the motor housing and in which a grip switch is arranged.
A power tool of this kind is known from DE 195 46 328 A1.
The known power tool is configured as a right-angle grinder, and has a yoke-shaped handle element, having a grip switch, that is fastened rotatably at the end of a motor housing and is rotatable with respect to the motor housing into a total of three angular positions, each offset 90.degree. from one another. This makes it possible for both right-handers and left-handers to hold the right-angle grinder in a particularly ergonomic fashion, if it is considered that in the front region of the motor housing, a second handle of rod-shaped configuration can additionally be threaded onto the housing, selectably on the right or left. A rotation capability of this kind further makes it possible to alternate the right-angle grinder between cutoff grinding and rough grinding; in the case of cutoff grinding, it is possible to work selectably either with a grinding spindle projecting to the right out of the gear drive head, or with a grinding spindle projecting to the left out of the gear drive head.
For immobilization in the various angular positions, recesses into which a locking element, preloaded in the axial direction, engages are provided at the end of the motor housing facing toward the handle element. When the handle element is to be rotated out of one angular position into another angular position, a handle must first be actuated in order to release the locking element in the axial direction, against the spring tension, out of the relevant recess, so that the handle element can be rotated until the locking element snaps back into a projection in the next predefined angular position.
In a further power tool that is known from DE 40 21 277 A1 and can be used as a cutoff grinder, hedge clipper, brush cutter, or motor-driven chain saw, a yoke-shaped handle at the end of a motor housing is also adjustable into three different angular positions offset 90.degree. from one another, into which it can snap. Provided for snap-locking is a catch pawl, mounted on the handle, that engages with a projection into a corresponding depression of the motor housing and is loaded by a spring in the direction of an immobilization position.